


Trust You To Teach Me

by BlueIsTheColourOfOurPlanet



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Female Edward Elric, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueIsTheColourOfOurPlanet/pseuds/BlueIsTheColourOfOurPlanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bringing this over here fom fanfiction.net</p><p>One might think that when you're eighteen, going nineteen soon, puberty should have calmed down by now, leaving you less crazy from hormones and mood swings, almost bordering mature. Not for Ed. So she chooses to ask a favour from Roy Mustang because she trusts him even if he's annoying. Gift for my dear beta xIcyChanx, fem!EdxRoy, Rated M like Minors should not read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Problems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xIcyChanx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xIcyChanx).



> *puts in the rating and blushes* Ehehehehe... don't ask where this story came from, I honestly don't know. I also don't know what to say, this is the first time I post something like this.
> 
> No wait, I know something to say:
> 
> This whole story is dedicated to and a gift to the awesome xIcyChanx (from fanfiction.net) because xIcyChanx knows how to ramble the right way, puts up with my English and gave me the inspiration for this little story when I read hers. Thanks a lot, love you! x3

One might think that when you're eighteen, going nineteen soon, puberty should have calmed down by now, leaving you less crazy from hormones and mood swings, almost bordering mature.

Not for Edeline.

Chasing the Philosopher's Stone to retrieve her and her brother's bodies, fighting countless villains and monsters on the way and even saving the world in the end, had simply left her with, well... _no time_ for going through that phase like every other teenager. And now her body wanted to catch up. Her mind too, considering that she wanted to live a normal life at its fullest now that she was done with her chase for the stone.

Well sort of normal life. She was still bound to the military until she turned nineteen and not even Mustang, master of pulling strings, could get her out of that. Though the colo-... _brigadier general_ probably wouldn't do so anyway, the bastard enjoyed having his favourite object of teasing still around. Anyway, the military needed to maintain order after the near breakdown on promised day so they could get back on their feet and change for the better. And allowing Ed to skip out of contract wasn't maintaining order, as much as she wished it to be. So to avoid a court marshal for going AWOL and then being dishonourably discharged, which would cost her her military pension, Ed stayed, refusing her promotion though.

At least people thanked her for saving their asses along with the world by trying to not make her job too insufferable.

But back to the topic: Edeline wanted her puberty experience and her raging hormones to be calmed. People told her puberty wasn't that nice and full of embarrassing moments and if you were very unlucky, acne. Though so far Ed's skin was still flawless, apart from all her battle and automail scars, and even the prospect of embarrassing moments couldn't scare her away from wanting to experience something normal for once. She had handled Homunculi, she could face this.

So now Ed was at a bar, together with Winry, trying to socialise and – she blushed – get to know guys. Winry had come over for a visit and since she grew up in quiet Resembool hadn't much experience with the night life of a big city like Central, either. Though the automail engineer didn't really mind. She was mostly here to mentally support Ed and maybe laugh a bit at her if she acted really stupid. Ed knew Winry also didn't bother for a guy's attention because she already found someone who's attention she wanted. Her little brother and her mechanic had gotten quite close during Al's recovery time in Resembool. Right now though the boy was at their small Central apartment because he still wasn't sure his body could take the strain of going out so late in a not exactly calm location already. He was still prone to headaches from sensory overload and easily overwhelmed by all the sensations and stuff he had missed in the armour, despite having his body back for roughly two years now.

Ed pushed the thought aside, Al was getting better steadily and he'd be going out with them in no time. She blinked and surveyed her surroundings. She did have a pretty face, she knew because of a rather awkward situation a few weeks back. Winry had come for a small surprise visit back then because she was in Central to buy some automail things and she showed up and collected Ed at the military building so they could have lunch together. And when they came back they found Mustang's trusted team, apart from Falman who was still in the north, playing a game of "Would The Mustang go out with...?" It was a game that developed when they had come back for the two month break from their Ishbal project a month ago and tried to find a girlfriend or at least get a date. They just listed all the women they knew and thought about if their commanding officer would steal them away or if they could try to date them relatively safely.

_"_ __Would The Mustang go out with... Becky from the diner at the corner of Dandelion Street?" Havoc asked._ _

_"_ __Nope, Becky has a kid," Breda answered._ _

_"_ __Hm I don't mind her being a mother already. Okay your turn."_ _

_"_ __Would The Mustang go out with... damn I can't think of a another woman right know..." Suddenly he chuckled. "Edeline?"_ _

__Said girl and Winry froze, their presence not yet detected by the males._ _

_"_ __You're interested in ED?!" Havoc yelped._ _

_"_ __That was a joke, she's far too young for my taste!" Breda rolled his eyes. "And even if she wasn't, Mustang would snatch her away, she's more than pretty enough for him to like her."_ _

_"_ __Who is?" Mustang himself asked, emerging from his private office to go get more coffee._ _

_"_ __Ed," Breda told him._ _

_"_ __Fullmetal?!"_ _

_"_ __Yes."_ _

__The former colonel looked thoughtfully. "She is," he then said. "If she was a bit older and taller-"_ _

_"_ __WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL SHE'D NEED SHOES WITH A HEEL AS HIGH AS SHE IS TALL TO SEE OVER YOUR FAR TOO PAPERWORK LOADED DESK YOU LAZY BASTARD!?" Ed couldn't take listening in silently any longer._ _

_"_ __-and wouldn't hate me for loving to hear those_ _ _creative_ __rants, I might have tried to ask her out," Mustang continued unperturbed and with a smirk before vanishing to get his coffee._ _

__Ed had stared after him awkwardly. Now that she had calmed down from her rant she actually realised what the colonel had said and blushed._ _

_"_ __Uh so Edeline, how was lunch?" Fuery finally piped up to bring them all back to a kind of normality. "And hello, Miss Winry!"_ _

And ever since that day Ed had known that she had a pretty face. Because if Roy Mustang would have taken her out then that must be true no matter if she doubted it. The now Brigadier General only ever seemed to go out with pretty, downright beautiful girls and while Ed liked to call him superficial she also knew that maybe it had something to do with average women fearing the rejection of this most eligible bachelor and so just not trying to meet him but instead running off.

Anyway, a pretty face wasn't of much use for Ed. While she _did_ find some people more attractive than others she would still chose character and brains over looks. So when people came onto her only for her pretty face she really didn't like it.

There was another, similar reason why she rejected a lot of boys even though she was trying to find one. Edeline was the Fullmetal Alchemist, meaning she was famous. And there were a lot of boys who only wanted her for that reason. After a lot of futile attempts to get to know a boy she liked and who liked _her_ , not her fame, she had almost given up on finding someone to start a relationship with until she was thirty and the hype about her had calmed down. But still, she was rather… well... _horny_ by now and even if she couldn't have a relationship she wanted to at least lose her virginity sometime soon. Though she still refused to lose it to one of those guys who only wanted her so they could brag about having taken the famous Fullmetal to bed. Also she was aware that as a virgin she'd probably be really awkward but absolutely not good or amazing during that night and she didn't want them to tell others about that too.

Another problem was that a lot of boys would chicken out because of her automail leg. Automail was an accepted thing and nobody was discriminated because of if, on some people it was even said to look and be cool, but guys still seemed to be afraid of getting closer to her leg. Maybe they were afraid she'd squeeze them to death if she wrapped her legs around them in bed. Ridiculous, Rockbell Automail was finely tuned and Ed was always careful with its strength.

What Edeline wasn't though was girly. She had a tendency to be tough and a bit rough at times, her temper flaring and short, not timid or coy or whatever boys here seemed to expect of a girl. It scared them away. Also she was smart, highly intelligent, considered a genius by everyone. She needed to have really complicated conversations every once in a while and while Al usually was enough for that her little brother wouldn't always be around. He was about to start his own life too now. They'd still be closer than other siblings, but still.

And then she wasn't only smart but had a lot more mature, __older__ mind in some ways, having seen so much already in her short life. She could get along with people her age just fine but it still always put that barely recognisable barrier between them and she wasn't sure if that would hinder a romantic relationship at some point, keeping their souls apart when they should form a bond as strong as hers and Al's, someday.

So Ed had a lot of problems, yet she was still trying. And today they were at this bar. It was a place she hadn't tried before and she rather liked it. People of different ages, ranging from eighteen to forty, in case of some of the regular patrons at the bar counter even a bit older than that, came here and still everyone was happy with the skilfully chosen music and the wide range of drinks you could order. Ed and Winry weren't ones for drinking much but they happily had a tasty cocktail or two. Also they felt less stupid sitting at the bar counter with a drink instead of just sitting there staring at boys to find one for Ed.

Winry was currently looking into a really tiny mirror she had drawn from her purse, looking for something that seemed to make her eye uncomfortable, because she was rapidly blinking and pulling at the eyelid a bit. She seemed to solve the problem though before Ed could ask if everything was all right and held the mirror out to her friend.

"Wanna check your make up? I think you have a little black smudge under the eye but I can't really tell with the light here..."

"Thanks." Ed took the mirror. She didn't really like the make up, it felt like a mask to her because she preferred things to be honest and true and natural, but Winry had convinced her that there was nothing wrong with highlighting her natural beauty a bit. The mechanic herself didn't wear much make up either (she was far too obsessed with her automail to care for learning how to paint your face the best way) but she knew the basics and taught Ed. The alchemist supposed that dabbling with make-up was another teenage thing she had missed and therefore had given in to Winry. So now Ed was wearing a bit of mascara and eye-liner to show off her golden eyes some more.

And it really was a bit smudged at her right eye. She wiped the smudge away with her finger and handed the mirror back. But dropped it when she heard a rather familiar voice order some drinks not far away. Picking the mirror up she peered along the bar counter, seeing that it was really Roy Mustang who took two glasses of the more heavy stuff from the bartender, leaving money and a dazzling smile for the woman before turning and walking to a table at the other side of the dance floor.

Ed's first reaction was wanting to flee, embarrassed by the fact that Mustang might see her trying to flirt or dance with a boy and failing. Because while Ed could move gracefully and elegant like a tiger when fighting she had never gotten the hang of dancing, especially when dancing close with a partner. She kept bumping into the boy or the people around awkwardly because she couldn't get into the rhythm they tried to set; she had this stupid subconscious urge to set the rhythm herself, her stubborn spirit unwilling to submit to others influence even if she tried. Though when the boy gave in and tried to allow her to set the rhythm she suddenly didn't know how to move her body any more. It was ridiculous, she plunged head on into the most dangerous situations yet she froze in fear of getting laughed at when asked to set the rhythm of a stupid dance in a bar.

Though shaking these thoughts off Ed decided to stay after all. A smirk not unlike that of the person she was watching crept on her face when she formed the plan to just stay at the bar counter this night and make sure she wouldn't get in any embarrassing situations while trying to see if maybe she could watch Mustang acting stupid sometime during the evening instead. The drinks he had ordered weren't exactly light so maybe if he consumed enough Ed would get a good laugh tonight.

This bar had a dance floor that was neither small nor big but just right. The establishment was still focused on being a bar though so it was not like a club, the dance floor was just a bonus and people seemed to like it because it was rather crowded. Ed had to peer through the moving bodies to watch her superior sitting on the bench behind the table in the corner booth, next to him a woman who was close enough to almost sit in his lap. She was sipping at the drink Mustang had brought her though she didn't seem to need it to get over her shyness. Simply because there obviously was no shyness. It seemed that Mustang's catch for tonight knew she was pretty though unlike Ed she was bold about it. Ed could see Mustang smirk in a way that told her he knew precisely that the woman who leaned in to whisper something in his ear thought he was her helpless prey. She had a feeling the colonel – damn - _brigadier general_ enjoyed the challenge of teaching the woman he was everything but helpless and she would end up _ _his__ prey by the end of the night, screaming his name and writhing beneath him when he made her explode from sheer pleasu-... Ed froze and then frantically shook her head to get that picture out of her head. No way was she just thinking about __Mustang__ like that! Her superior annoyed the hell out of her and was a smug bastard and damn, he was at least ten years older than her! Taking a drink from her cocktail to cool her suddenly too warm body down she slowly peaked back through the dancing people to maybe still get a look at Mustang doing something stupid.

Though the booth and the two glasses on the table were empty. Asking herself how Mustang and his date could have chucked down their drinks like that (Ed had tried that sort of alcohol once and it had her almost coughing up a lung from the burning sensation in her throat) she tried to find them again. She found them right there on the dance floor. And she had to begrudgingly realise that she would not get to laugh at Mustang for his dancing skills. Movements elegant and smooth, bumping into no one because for some reason the bastard was able to catch the general moving of the crowd while simultaneously getting along perfectly with the woman, so close to him there was barely a hands width between their bodies. Not one movement made him look stupid. Ed cursed underneath her breath, not even in her mind willing to admit what those movements made Mustang look like instead because it was nothing negative.

"What is it, finally found someone worth your attention?" Winry asked, searching the crowd to find what Ed had been staring at.

"Not really," Ed grumbled.

"Hey isn't that your boss... Eeeed have you been ogling your commanding officer?" Winry grinned and wriggled her eyebrows.

"What?! No!" Ed tried to yell without rising her voice, still not wanting for Mustang to know she was there.

"Then who else?"

"Uhhh... that blond guy?" she pointed at nowhere specific in the crowd.

Winry only raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay, I was watching Mustang! But only so I wouldn't miss it if he does anything embarrassing!" Ed hissed her admittance.

Winry thought about it. "Okay that sounds like it is the truth. Keep watching." She then added with a giggle.

Ed hmpfed and turned back to study her commanding officer. Somehow he and the woman had managed to make all space between them vanish, yet they weren't dancing the typical arms-around-each-other couple dance, either. No, what they did was play a game of turning the other on. It seemed the woman had understood that Mustang was as much a predator as she was and that made her turn up charm to try and keep that predator with her so he wouldn't go for the other prey – women - in the bar that ogled him and glared at her with envy. Ed stared in amazement as she moved against yet still with Mustang, her body sliding against his easily and elegant and damn sexily, Ed had to admit as an objective observer. And Mustang seemed to like the attention, coaxing the woman with his own movements, rewarding her for making an effort to keep him with her by fixing his eyes only on her. Yet it still wasn't too much to do in public, even if it was so damn sexy and every move was loaded with the prospect of what they'd be doing later, likely in the woman's bed, not Mustang's. No, that game the two were playing mesmerized people more than it annoyed or disgusted them and there was nothing really obvious about it, no kissing, no bold groping, only the missing space between the hot bodies.

Ed watched them though she was NOT mesmerized, she refused to admit that. No, she was watching them for scientific reasons, studying them to learn-... She stopped the though when she realised that was really what she was trying to do. She wanted to know the mystery behind these perfect movements, wanted to know how Mustang and that woman could move this way without being awkward or bumping into each other in an unintentional way at all.

And most of all she wanted to do that with someone too. Her body felt far too hot right now and it only got hotter when she imagined what that must be like, the other's heat so close, body against body, teasing, coaxing, playing. She drank away the rest of her cocktail to cool down, but didn't stop staring, trying to find the trick behind these motions. There had to be some trick, some reason why she never managed to dance with a boy like that. Just what was it?

But before she could find out Mustang whispered something into the ear of tonight's catch and the both vanished, taking their magic with them.

Edeline sat there for a moment, looking dumbfounded, then decided that it was time for her and Winry to go home too.

* * *

She lay in her bed, thinking about what she had seen at the bar, ignoring the hotness that crept up her body again. Just how did they do that? She thought about how fluid she moved while fighting and then about how Mustang moved when engaged in hand to hand combat. He never fought as fluid as she did; he was skilled but basic, going for classic punches and kicks, made to be quick and efficient nothing more. Now that she was on that train of thought she realised that this was how he moved most of the time. He had this casual elegance, confidence, but also the stiff efficiency of the military that had every move of his body precise and sharp. So if he could remove that military stick from his ass and move like that on the dance floor then surely Ed who moved much more fluid and freely most of the time could learn it too, right?

She tried to remember his moves and then how the woman had countered them, tried to imagine herself doing that, imagined herself sliding against that strong hot body. And heat pooled in her own body, wandering down between her legs because damn, that _dance_ was pure foreplay! And Ed __knew__ that Mustang and the woman were as awake as she was now. Knew they were moving against each other, with each other, just like they did in the bar only even closer, even more intimate now. Squirming in her bed Edeline tried not to think about how Mustang would take the top position, ever the leader, and how he would smirk a warning before teaching the woman how to scream his name in ecsta-... teaching...

Ed frowned, her mind trailing off the path without her even chiding herself for imagining __Mustang__ of all people like that because she just had a really stupid idea: She wanted someone to teach her. And that idea was stupid because she wanted not only someone, but __Mustang__.

There had to be something wrong with her head.

Sure, Mustang wasn't one to turn down a night of sex but with Edeline? And for that reason? And just why the hell wasn't she disgusted by the thought of sharing a night with someone so much older than her? __Because he has experience__ , a voice in her head said.

Great, now she was arguing with herself!

But it was true. Mustang knew what he was doing. But then so did others who she had turned down. So why...?

__You trust him._ _

I trust him.

She thought about that. And realised she really did. Mustang was annoying to a point where she sometimes came close to really hating him, but she _did_ trust him. He would never do someone innocent (that meant people in general, not her status as a virgin) harm, most of all he wouldn't do his subordinates harm. He made a point of keeping them safe and sound. And that included not laughing at them in certain situations where he knew it would really hurt them no mater how funny the situation seemed. So she trusted him not to laugh at her and take her problem seriously. He also wasn't impressed by her fame in any way so even if military fraternisation rules would allow him to brag, he still wouldn't. Overall she trusted him not to tell if she asked him not to.

And most of all she trusted him to care enough to be gentle with her and make sure that night was about her learning not him having his fun.

And he wouldn't be disgusted by scars, he had his own fair share of these. He wasn't afraid of the automail, he had seen her using it for years and knew she had it under control. Mustang would most likely be a sarcastic teacher who mocked her but they always mocked the other and he wouldn't hit a nerve that really hurt so that was okay. And about him being so much older...

It only meant her mind would be at ease because there wasn't this small barricade between them. The one which was between her and people her age because she had seen so much and they hadn't. He had seen enough as well. And, as much as she loathed admitting it: Mustang might be what she considered old but his body was still well taken care of. Well build, strong, the right amount of muscle, lean. He was pale but in a good-looking, not-sickly way and his skin was flawless apart from the scars he bore. Roy Mustang was handsome and sexy, there, she said it. And she lifted her pillow to smack it down on her head for the thought.

But still, apart from the fact that she didn't mind his age or body at all, it still came down to the fact that she trusted him. Edeline just knew that if she could get Mustang to be her first and he was aware of it, then he would do his best to make that night as easy and perfect as possible for her. If not for her then because she had challenged his teaching skills and Mustang didn't back down from challenges, he gave his best to show off that he could do things.

So Edeline put her pillow in its place again and lay down.

She had made a decision.

She wanted Roy Mustang to be her first.

She trusted him to teach her.

* * *


	2. The Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awkward conversation ahead. Better don't take it serious ;-P

Edeline stood in front of Mustang's office door and swallowed. Now was her last chance to back out. But that stubborn idea from Friday night in the bar had refused to leave her despite thinking long and hard about it and so even now she still thought she wanted it. What she didn't want though was the conversation needed to get to the event.

There was no way she could seduce Mustang or something so the only way to get him to do what she wanted was with a reasonable discussion. But how do you ask your superior officer for something that, by the way, was not only illegal with the military fraternisation laws but also quite embarrassing and inappropriate?

She attempted to bang her head against the door, both because of frustration and because that would finally make her knock on the door somehow, but instead fell forward into the chest of the very same person she wanted to talk too. Mustang, having just opened the door, caught her by the shoulders, a mixture of concern and confusion in his voice when he asked, "Fullmetal? Uh, are you all right?"

"Need to talk," she mumbled into the broad chest, beet red.

"Yes... Sure..." the brigadier general said slowly, obviously confused that she didn't pull out of his grip immediately. Carefully he stepped back and let go of her shoulders, waiting for a moment to see if she would fall forwards again. "Well, go in and sit down, I'll just grab some coffee. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'll just go and wait," Ed quickly walked in, still too embarrassed to look up, and sat on the couch. She could feel the raven haired man stare at her for another moment, then he went to get his coffee.

Edeline chewed on her lips while waiting. Damn, this was so stupid and embarrassing! But she refused to back down and be a coward even if she hated to ask Mustang for a favour. Much less a favour like _this_ , it would blow up the bastard's giant ego even more! Oh, just why did she think this was a good idea? He wouldn't laugh about her while __at it__ , but before, for the question? Why did she only think about that now? He would laugh, he would so laugh, she couldn't do it! She stood, attempting to flee and almost bumped into Mustang __again__ as he walked back into the office.

"You sure are weird today," he stated, stepping to the side, allowing her to flee, in slight amusement about her confusion. Ed was tempted to do so but the 'weird' translated to 'cowardly' in her head so she went back to the couch, sitting down and fiddling with the edges of her red jacket's sleeve.

Mustang made a move towards his desk and a sudden instinct had Ed yell, "Lock the door!"

"Why?" Mustang asked in a way that indicated he suspected she would pull a prank on him as revenge for all the short jokes if he cut off his escape route. Not that he would run, he would fight back. As long as Ed hadn't realised the existence of water pistols yet, that is.

"You don't want anybody to hear what I'm going to say," the girl managed.

After a long moment she heard the lock click and relaxed a little bit. She watched Mustang walk to his desk from between her bangs. There was no particular sway in his hips or something, his steps were a focused military march and still she couldn't help but stare and blush and think about how those hips would move against hers should she succeed in convincing him to be her first, should she get the damn question out of her mouth.

"So, what has you all bothered and flustered?" he asked nonchalantly as he sat and sipped from his coffee.

She swallowed, too flustered to deny that she was, well, flustered. Okay, how to do this?

"I- I want you to-... to teach me something!" she stuttered out, urgently but still not sure how to word what she wanted.

He chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "So you wanted me to lock the door so no one could hear that the great Edeline Elric needs her _useless_ ," he ground his teeth at the word, "commanding officer to teach her something?" Smirking at her face becoming even redder he sipped his coffee again.

Ed sat there, a light tremble coming up as adrenaline pumped through her to gather up the courage needed to point her finger at him and blurt out, "I WANT YOU TO BE MY FIRST IN BED AND TEACH ME HOW TO HAVE SEX!"

Mustang's coffee cup dropped on his desk and he choked on the liquid he had just tried to swallow. Any other day Ed would have revelled in seeing her commanding officer trying to regain the ability to breathe while developing a bright red flush and simultaneously trying to wipe coffee from his chin and save the papers on the desk from the black broth, all the while looking like Ed had just told him and proven that he was a penguin and had never realised it. As it was though Ed just sat there, arms stiff at her side, hands grabbing the edge of the couch tightly, trembling from excess adrenalin and waiting for her doom.

Finally Mustang had the basics of his composure back together and his desk more or less tidy and coffee clear. Only then did he sit down again, stared at Ed and asked a flabbergasted, "Come again?"

"You heard me!" Ed screeched.

"Yes but right now I'm not sure I can trust my ears!" he answered, his voice actually pitching a bit higher in shock.

"Why not?!" Was it really so hard to belie- yes it was.

"You just asked me to have sex with you!" The epitome of incredulous.

"Don't act like that is something special to you you damn womanizer!"

"But you're my subordinate, years younger and you can't stand me!"

"I __can__ stand you when you for once don't act like a total bastard!"

They sat there, just staring at one another for the moment, red faced and confused.

Closing his eyes for a second Mustang started to calm down again. He prided himself in his ability to stay level headed in almost every situation so he would not flip out now. Well, not totally, a bit he had already.

"Okay," he then started in a more level voice. "So you can more or less stand me but I'm still older than you, as you like to rub in should you remember."

"I thought about it, I don't care if you're an old man-"

" _ _Old man__? Just because I'm __older than you__ doesn't make me an __old man__!"

"-actually I appreciate it because you don't find it weird when I think like someone far older than I am and- "she blushed, her calm voice pitching in panic again, "and you- and you havedamnexperienceandyoudon'tlookthatbadforyourage!" she rushed out, blushing even more.

Mustang took a deep breath, trying to keep his cool, and chided himself for acting like a fifteen year old who tried to avoid a second bees and flowers talk with his parents. The next problem helped him calm down and go back to business mode more easily. "Well, thanks for the compliments, but the biggest problem still remains: You are my subordinate. Us doing anything is illegal," he stated in a discussion-is-over tone.

"Oh, come on! Half the generals screw their aids and other soldiers date too and no one cares!" She rolled her eyes.

"Screwing a secretary or some low ranking idiots fooling around is quite different from me screwing my major, a fellow state alchemist and a girl much younger than me that I have known since she was twelve. Do you know how that will look? Like me being a paedophile who takes advantage of you!"

That shut Ed up for a moment and she hung her head. She really didn't want to ruin Mustang's goal of becoming Führer. And that seemed to be the only problem here. Wait... She looked up, slightly surprised. "You only argue the usual points that _ _everyone__ would bring up. Does that mean that- that you personally wouldn't mind... helping me?" she asked, peaking at Mustang carefully from between her hair.

The raven haired man sighed, making a few of his bangs fly upwards. "Don't get me wrong," he said, looking her in the eye. "I'm neither out for easy to get sex, I don't need you for that, nor do I have a crush on you or any other kind of affection that surpassed friendship and comradeship." He looked down at his desk and added a bit quieter, "I just prefer you being safe with me to you getting it on with some idiot who doesn't care about you. Because if you came asking __me__ then you must have really had no luck in finding someone who fits you better so far." His gaze snapped up again. "You don't have a crush on me or something, do you?" he asked, his face telling that he didn't want to hurt her yet would be flattered and amused.

"What, no!" she assured quickly. "I just want you because... because..."

"I have experience," Mustang concluded and even though he didn't look or sounded offended or hurt or something at all Ed still felt bad because the answer made it seem like Mustang was nothing but a beginners toy for her.

"That," she admitted quietly. "That and I trust you."

The small happy smile was almost invisible but Ed still saw it lift the corners of his lips and it made her smile too for a second.

Then they sat there, awkwardly silent again.

"Ohm... so... once your contract has run out you can... uh come around and remind me I agreed to this," the brigadier general finally offered, sheepishly scratching at his neck.

Edeline swallowed. She had managed the initial question, she could get this out too! So she chocked it out. "Mustang...I- I can't wait this long." She had really thought about waiting until her contract's end but she had waited so long already and the hormones were driving her crazy and she just wanted to get it over with.

He blinked, slowly. "I don't want to ask. Why?"

"Because I never had the time or peace to do anything until now and now my body drives me crazy and I just want to touch and feel and be touched and try to kiss and- and- and try not to be awkward, try to- to- EVERYTHING!" She flailed her arms around, trying to emphasize 'everything', then blushed and hid her head with the limbs.

Mustang cleared his throat, looking like he was trying to find the way to word this best. "Have you ever tried to... ahm... relieve the stress yourself?"

Edeline's face turned as red as her coat.

"I guess this means yes...?" the brigadier general asked hesitantly. He really didn't want to fish out that information it seemed.

Ed could only choke out "It doesn't help."

They sat there for a while longer, awkward silence coming up __again__.

Ed chewed on her lips, trying to find words. "I- I know this is selfish of me to ask," she started shyly "but no one will find out anyway, right? I mean even if we'd wait until my contract ends... if we get caught then they would _still_ suspect you're a bastard who took advantage of me for a while now. So we would need to make sure it stays a secret anyway..." She trailed off and hoped she didn't just talk him out of it, feeling even more selfish.

"So you really want to do this, huh?" Mustang asked after a while, brow furrowed in thought.

"Yes," she said, clear and determined.

"Are you sure you can handle that without developing a crush on me afterwards?"

"You call me short all day long, bastard, how could I possibly develop a crush on you?!"

He just smirked. "You'll get to see me naked."

She swallowed. "I know. I can manage."

"I'll get to see _you_ naked."

"I know, do you think I'm stupid?!"

His smirk only widened, unperturbed "And we'll touch each other."

She gulped once more.

"On bare skin."

Her face was so red, it must contain all the blood in her body.

" _ _Everywhere__ _._ "

"I KNOW THE THEORY, STOP TALKING!" she yelled, putting her hands over her ears, only uncovering them when Mustang looked serious again.

"Just making sure you know what you're asking for," he said calmly. "Are you sure you can handle acting normal around me after that?"

"Can you?"

"I've pushed bigger things out of my mind."

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL!... But yes I can do that too," she added quieter.

Mustang just regarded her for a long while. "Give me a few days to think about it," he then demanded, rubbing at his temples. And then he smirked once more. "You can hold out for that long without jumping me, can you?"

"I hope your giant ego isn't the compensation for the size of __something__ that I'll maybe get to see soon," Ed huffed, at a point where getting even more red in the face was already impossible.

Mustang stared, then laughed. " _ _You__ talking about size compensation... I'm surprised you haven't discovered high heels for yourself yet."

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL YOU COMPENSATING BASTARD OR YOU'LL LOSE THE THING YOU'RE COMPENSATING FOR ONCE I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!"

The brigadier general just kept laughing. "Oh, I could listen to this all day long if the volume wouldn't give me a headache after an hour. I hope you won't scream that loud when you're coming, can't have people hear my name that would defy the whole purpose of keeping it secret!"

Edeline chucked a couch pillow at the brigadier general and stomped out of the room, seething, red faced and ignoring that she had just pulled a locked door open, ripping the lock apart.

She just hoped Mustang was joking about her screaming his name while coming because he had decided already. Having that fantasy put into her head was the last thing her body had needed, it drove her crazy enough as it was.

* * *

On Friday of the same week Edeline found herself in front of Roy Mustang's office again, a mission report tucked underneath her arm. Mustang hadn't said a single word about her inappropriate request since she blurted it out on Monday but Ed guessed that when he said he needed a few days to think about it he was probably thinking of telling her now, when she was due for her report and had to come in anyway.

Though while listening to her oral report while flicking through the written version he didn't say anything. He also didn't speak up when she was done. All he finally said was "This report is well done. I apologise beforehand."

She was confused. "For what?"

"Just step out of the office..."

Ed frowned, the smirk on the brigadier general's face was telling that he was up to something. She was wary as she slowly tuned to the door, pushed the handle down and pulled the door-

"-do that report again Fullmetal, just because you don't like the military and get out in a few months you can't give crappy reports like that! I expect a new version today and I don't care if you show up at my house a minute before midnight and ruin my date, you will bring a new report in ****today**** , do I make myself clear!?"

Hearing Mustang yelling at her immediately put the pissed off expression required for the show on her face. That bastard could have given her a warning!

"Yeah I understood!" she snapped over her shoulder before slamming the door closed, huffing and glaring at Mustang's subordinates who looked at her with sympathy.

"Don't take it to heart Ed, he's been snappy all day long. Must have a really terrible headache if he takes it out on us. Normally he doesn't do that," Havoc shrugged.

Ed grumbled something incoherent and angry, then smirked. "You know what? I'll really show up at his house one minute before midnight, just to teach him not to be that much of an ass! And I'll bring a report so crappy he will have to waste the whole night trying to explain to me what I did wrong!" Laughing like an evil maniac she walked out, proud of their little show.

Now even if she was seen coming over to Mustang's house, people wouldn't get suspicious because as soon as the rumours reached these trusted subordinates they would smother them. After all Flame and Fullmetal annoyed each other enough that such a prank was much more likely than the totally __absurd__ idea of them having sex.


	3. The Mood

A few minutes before midnight on Friday night Edeline Elric could be seen stomping up the street to her superior officer's house. Despite stomping her steps barely made any noise, giving the impression that she wasn't discrete because she had something to hide but because she didn't want to wake innocent, hard working people who needed their sleep on her way to the one she intended to harass. Grumpy face in place to cover how nervous she was she made her way up to Mustang's apartment. She had only ever been there once before after the Promised Day when they used the place to celebrate their victory and that they regained Al's body, Ed's arm and Mustang's sight. It had been a calm party so they wouldn't overwhelm Al, basically the whole bunch of soldiers and Al and Winry and a few others had just been sitting around, catching on to what had happened to the others during the Promised Day when they were still working in different locations and groups.

Today though Mustang didn't open the door normally and with a friendly smirk but ripped it open looking pissed. "Should have known the one time you listen to me is when you can get on my nerves. Get in so we can get it over with!" he growled. Grinning Ed pushed her way in and Mustang pulled the door closed without looking left or right if someone had seen. Because if someone had seen then it would be a lot more suspicious if he looked around like he had something to keep secret.

The moment the door was closed the black haired man dropped the angry act. He looked rather calm and composed now, Ed had a feeling he had thought long and hard about how to do this best. That didn't help her with getting over being nervous though. She stood there, self-conscious and not really knowing what to do now.

She was a brave girl but this was still a lot scarier than any monster she had ever faced down. Because it was so much more intimate. Fighting a monster was just about hitting it before it hit you, this though... she would have to open up, to let her stubborn spirit be guided, allow herself to be vulnerable for a moment. And that was hard, even if she trusted Mustang.

"Well, good evening," Mustang said calmly. "Let me put that folder away for you." He took the supposedly horrible mission report from her to deposition it on a small table next to the door, leaving her without something to busy her nervous fingers with. She immediately started to fumble with the sleeves of her coat. Her coat.. should she remove it, should she just remove _all_ of her clothes now? Or should she wait until they were in the bedroom? Would they even go to the bedroom or would they end up on the couch, the bedroom too intimate? Though she hoped for the bedroom. Ed didn't expect something totally romantic but the couch just didn't feel right for that first time.

She was interrupted in her thoughts when she felt Mustang step behind her. "Your coat?" he asked, friendly but still a bit amused about her fear frozen state, just enough that he still seemed to be his usual self. And where that usual self normally annoyed her it now calmed Edeline a bit, reminding her that she trusted him. So she started to shrug out of her coat, stopping though when she felt him help her out of it in true gentleman fashion.

"I can take off my coat alone!" she grumbled, her stubborn independence getting the better of her again.

"I know," he answered. She had never heard that warm, explaining tone before from him. Though he didn't sound like he was talking to a kid, because that would be utterly wrong in this situation. He just sounded like he wanted to reassure her and guide her into the right direction because he cared. Mustang slipped the coat up over her shoulders again and continued. "But this isn't about the man thinking the woman can't take off her coat alone. It's just being nice and polite, making it easier, making sure she feels good and cherished. And..." he stepped only an inch closer "...if you do it right..." he reached over, his right hand gently turning her chin so she looked over her shoulder, meeting smoldering black eyes before his gaze wandered to her shoulders, eyelids dropping half closed, thick black lashes framing a dreamy look like he was regarding something totally mesmerizing when it really was just her "...it can also be a question." This time fingertips brushed over her collar bones before curling around the fabric of the coat, making a small shiver race through her body as he slowly helped her out of it, this time meeting no resistance as fingertips kept trailing over her shoulders, following the fabric as it slid off. She was far too fascinated with that expression on his face to be stubborn this time. It wasn't the totally-smitten-with-her kind of mesmerized, it was the curious kind, the kind that wanted to know how this would turn out. She felt challenged and wanted at the same time. Was this what people called a bedroom-gaze? She didn't know, but she liked being looked at like this. She liked her coat being removed like this. She liked the brief touch of his fingers, a question and an offer at the same time.

"See? Nothing wrong with accepting a bit of help," he said, knowingly, slightly amused.

"Okay, I got it," she admitted grumpily. Just because she wanted the bastard to teach her didn't mean she had to be happy when he proved her wrong somehow.

Mustang didn't seem to be fazed. He just smirked his usual smirk and put her coat on the rack. "Take your boots off!" he told her before waving for her to follow. To Ed's surprise they ended up in the kitchen.

"Uh?" she asked intelligently as he leaned against a set table.

"Believe it or not I'm a gentleman," Mustang explained, arms crossed in front of his chest and cocking his head to the side in amusement. "That means I feel bad if I didn't buy at least one drink for my date. So I thought I might offer you a little midnight snack."

Edeline stared at him, for the first time noticing that her superior was out of uniform and wearing black trousers and a simple white t-shirt. Trying to distract herself from wanting to ogle him she peeked around him to what was on the table, seeing there was a plate with fruit pieces transfixed on little wooden spits.

"Uh, okay," she nodded and made to sit down, a bit annoyed by it but enduring that Mustang pulled out the chair for her.

She regarded the fruits and found that her often bottomless seeming stomach liked the thought of eating them very much. The idea of eating the delicious fruits distracted her from her nervousness so she took one of the spits. It pierced a strawberry, a piece of banana and a sweet green grape.

"Would you like something to drink? I do have alcohol but I'd prefer we both keep a clean head for this so you can have either juice or water," the brigadier general offered, still standing and looking into the fridge.

"Some water maybe?" Ed asked. This was becoming so casual, were they really planning to end up in bed?

Mustang placed a filled glass in front of her before sitting down, taking one of the fruit spits himself and nibbling on what looked to be a piece of orange. "By the way, tonight you will call me Roy," he demanded casually. "Just like I won't call you Fullmetal. This has to be separated from work as much as possible."

Blinking she nodded. Should have known this sit down wasn't just about being a gentleman. "Okay. Roy...Roy." She had to say it again, just because it sounded so strange on her tongue. Had she ever called him Roy before? She couldn't remember it ever happening and glared at him as he smirked at her awkward attempts to say his name when her brain was so used to just call him Mustang. Or Bastard. Or Colonel. Hell, it had taken her two months to replace the last one with brigadier-general. Mustang, proud he'd finally been promoted, had been on the verge of flaming her.

"Now... Ed," She really wanted to hit him for copying her tone of hesitant pronunciation of his name while saying hers just to annoy her, but then the brief thought appeared that maybe his hesitation was genuine too, being used to calling her Fullmetal all the time, and she remained still, letting him finish "I don't know what exactly you're expecting of this night but you are aware that since it's your first it might hurt a bit in the beginning, right?"

"I can take that, I've survived my automail," she answered with a shrug.

He nodded, for a moment a certain seriousness about him and she could see that look that all people had when realising or being reminded that she had gotten automail so young. The 'something this horrible shouldn't happen, especially not to kids'-look. Though there was no unattached pity in his eyes, just the true sympathy of someone who cared about her.

"Just making sure you don't think it hurt 'cause I was careless," he then said, the look vanishing as he popped another piece of fruit into his mouth.

"If I'd thought you'd be careless I wouldn't have come to you," she reassured him, her tone also warning him not to get carried away now that she had stroked his ego.

"Then we understand each other." He pinned her with another kind of serious gaze. "Because I have no intention to be careless in any way. So don't you dare be afraid to stop me if you feel uncomfortable or like it's getting too much. I won't think any less of you if you stop it, but I __will__ think less of you if you force yourself through this because of some petty fear to look stupid."

She did trust him to be careful, but she had never thought he'd actually be this serious about making things okay for her. She'd thought that if they were... __at it__ and she was having doubts then he'd tease her until she continued to the end anyway.

Nodding a bit overwhelmed she watched as he ate another piece of fruit, looking like he was thinking about if there was anything else he should mention or if he said everything needed.

"So you're still sure?" Mustang – Roy finally asked, continuing with the next piece of fruit on the spit.

Edeline thought back to the moment when he had taken her coat off, now knowing he had given her a small peak of that feeling to allow for her to still chicken out. But did she want to chicken out? She watched as he ate another piece of fruit, lips closing around it and tongue darting out to lick away a bit of juice. She knew kissing wasn't really necessary for sex but she still thought about how it might be to feel those lips. Would he kiss her? Would she want that? Or would they just touch with hands? She had liked the ghosting feeling of his fingertips on her shoulders, she hadn't put on her black jacket so he had been able to touch the skin that wasn't covered by her black top's straps. And that skin had tingled and wanted more...

She ate another two pieces of fruit, waiting to see if Mustang would offer an opinion but he kept quiet, eating his fruits. Was he doing so because he was nervous too and needed something to keep him busy? No, he looked like he just enjoyed the fruits. She drank from her water then finally decided on, "Yes, I'm still sure."

He looked at her and chuckled. "This is going to be so weird." He laughed to himself, but he seemed to be more amused and taking it as a challenge than being afraid. Well, he was the one with the experience. Ed gulped down some more water, her mouth suddenly dry. Oh _god,_ she was going to do it, she really was!

Mustang swallowed the last fruit on his last spit then stood before her, holding out a hand. "Well, let's do this then."

She stared at his hand, knowing it was the first step and meant to breach their bubbles of personal space. The man too looked a little bit nervous now but he still kept calm and she was sure his nervousness wouldn't stop him from doing things right and self confidently. He wouldn't lose his head, he would guide her through this. So she nodded, determined, and took his hand, marvelling at the warmth and the feel of slender yet strong fingers closing around her smaller hand. To her surprise he pulled her flush against him, then let go of her hand and reached around her to grab the plate with the remaining fruit pieces. "Shouldn't leave these out..." he explained, smirking ever so slightly as he stepped away from her again to put the fruits in the fridge, leaving her without the close contact he had just introduced her to so she could recover and still complain should she not like it. But she didn't complain.

Though red in the face and with nervous butterflies in her stomach, when he took her by the hand again Ed squeezed back. Because her body was starting to heat up, the warmth of that strong male figure, so close to her even if only for the short moment, turning her on. She had been pulled into a solid chest, giving her a taste of how well trained Mustang's body was and while she didn't care about how that made him able to protect her, something that held an appeal to most other woman, Ed cared about how that meant she wouldn't be able to hurt him that easily should her rough nature get the better of her. She didn't need a strong partner to be protected, she needed a strong partner so they would be equal. On more than only the physical level.

And trust. Trust was needed and she trusted Mustang enough that she had just simply followed the tug of his hand into the the bedroom without thinking about it, despite all her subconscious urges to stay in control. Maybe that was while she didn't get along with all the boys she had met so far? Not enough trust for her to give in to their lead.

Roy had left the light in the kitchen on and when they stepped into the bedroom one of the bedside lamps was already casting the room in a dim warm shine, confusing everybody who cared for the lights behind the windows with the drawn curtains about their location, making them assume the brigadier general just forgot to turn off the small light in the bedroom and was arguing with Ed about the report in the kitchen.

"Complete darkness would probably make it less awkward between us but I'd rather be able to see you. While I can gauge a lot from feeling alone I'd be much faster in realising what you don't and what you do like by seeing the body language," Mustang explained. He had taken on that soft warm tone again and Ed briefly wondered if that was his true, caring self and if he normally hid it away because he couldn't afford being caring in the military.

But then she was distracted by him pulling her close again, arms around her, hands roaming her back a bit, though not greedily, just testing, asking. When she just stood still, staring at his white clad shoulder, concentrating only on the feeling of arms around her and hands moving over her he leaned down. She could feel his warm breath whispering over her skin, his lips only a hair's width above the skin on the juncture between her left shoulder and her neck.

"Okay?" he asked and she shivered and nodded.

Lips touched her skin, a foreign feeling, but it soon turned pleasant as he kissed butterfly kisses, then started to nibble a bit on the skin.

"Will that leave marks?" she asked, her curious mind strangely detached from her heating body as she asked him the question.

He chuckled against her skin, warm breath making her shiver again. "You want a mark?"

"Uh no I guess."

"Then I won't leave one. All I have to do is not be harder on your skin than __that__ _._ " He sucked hard and then bit down gently on the same spot of skin, making Ed gasp. "Please don't leave marks on me either," he then added, going back to gentle butterfly kisses to soothe her skin.

"Okay," she breathed, trying to make up her mind about if that meant she could kiss him like that too and if so if she wanted it. If she dared to try it. While thinking she fought the urge to tip her head to the side and give Mustang more access to her neck. That would leave her so vulnerable...

"Don't cramp up like that... Didn't you say you trust me?" he reminded her gently, almost sounding a bit hurt or disappointed underneath the warmth of his voice.

Edeline took a deep breath and fisting her hands into his shirt she relaxed the rest of her body, turning her head, allowing him more access to her sensitive neck. Roy – how was it so easy to call him that? – rewarded her by making the skin around her pulse tingle. Liking the feeling very much she shyly leant forwards, more into him.

"The neck is very sensitive and by treating it well you can forge trust," he explained softly, lips moving against her skin while talking. "Also it can be quite the turn on when you start here..." he kissed right behind her ear "and then go lower" he moved down her neck "and lower" her collar bone" and __lower__ _._ " he stopped though, his nose almost between her breasts. And she stared at him, a thin layer of sweat breaking out on her body, heat swirling through it. She watched with big eyes as he straightened again, gracefully covering up that bending down so far because she was so much smaller than him wasn't very comfortable, so as not to ruin the mood with one of her rants and then went back to kissing right behind her ear, murmuring, "And we need a bit of turn on for this to work out..." She felt her hair-tie being removed by practised fingers, her braid falling open "...the body won't react to its fullest if you don't tell it it's allowed to."

"Goes for you, you're out of the crazy hormone phase!" Her cheeks burned from her blush.

"Hm, I can still go crazy, I'm a hot blooded man," he chuckled.

Ed gulped and he chuckled once more. "Don't worry I have enough self restraint not to go crazy on you."

The amused statement calmed her worries. Yes, she trusted him.

"Now..." Roy began and __god__ his voice had dropped into a deeper tone that had her breath hitch and then his hands moved to her hips, resting there as he kept explaining in that still warm but now oh so wonderfully deep voice, making something that should be awkward sexy. Edeline couldn't explain why but his steady guidance turned her on. It was probably the same way how phone sex worked she thought, inwardly chuckling at her crazy chaotic brain to think like that now.

"...pants are easiest removed when you're still standing." His hands caressed her hips for a moment before sliding to the front, undoing the button and then taking her hands from his shirt and placing them at the sides of her leather trousers so she had a bit control about how fast they went down. She hooked her thumbs in the waistband and taking a deep breath shoved the pants down a bit, his hands still over hers, following, while simultaneously he leant down again to press another kiss to her neck.

And then her leather pants were gone, dropped to the ground around her ankles and all she was still wearing was her underwear and her black tank top. But she had no time to be embarrassed, he was tucking her forward one step by her hips, making her step out of the pants and then he placed her hands on his own hips. The moment he had his button undone she tucked his trousers down, nervous anticipation making her want to do so fast and also her hands felt right sliding down this way, making their status of clothing equal.

"That was good. Never be shy about helping your partner undress unless they tell you otherwise." The praise made a small flower of pride bloom inside of her, fuelling the heat raising inside of her even more. Ed chewed on her lips, wanting to look down and, well, have a look at him even though he was still wearing boxers. She was distracted when he pulled her in again, her bare thighs against his which were a bit more covered from the boxers. Roy leaned down again and this time she welcomed the attention to her neck, turning her head and shyly arching a bit against him. He hummed his appreciation and then pulled back a bit, the hand behind her back tugging a bit at her loose hair, asking her to offer the other side of her neck. She did so, though the hands fisted in his shirt again twitched in uncertainty, not sure if she should grab tighter and tug closer or splay her fingers against him and shove backwards because on this side at the junction between neck and shoulder the scars from where her automail arm had been started.

"Scars are a delicate issue." He spoke like he knew and he could speak like that because he __did__ know, just a bit to the side to where she was clutching his shirt lay the burn scar from the day he defeated Lust, Alphonse told her about what happened to him that day. "Though people react differently to them being touched. Some don't like it, some think it's rather pleasurable, because the skin there reacts more sensitively to every touch. Or the skin is too damaged to feel at all, then they don't care or don't like it. It always depends on the individual. Tell me what you think..." and he went down on the scars and she couldn't help but gasp what sounded like the start of a moan and arch even closer because, __damn__ , she seemed to be one of those people with very sensitive scar-tissue that made the signals from his touch echo through her brain, stoking up the pleasure.

Embarrassed, she clapped a hand over her mouth but dropped it again when she realised the soft wanton sound hadn't caused any sort of negative reaction from Roy, actually he had pulled her even closer, kissing and softly biting the scar like he was trying to get another sound like that out of her. Edeline's breathing increased and she felt his hands roam again, this time a bit more boldly, going so far as to slip down and cup her butt. She jumped in surprise.

"Sorry, got carried away." His hands went back to her slim waist and he touched her in a shyer way again.

Ed blinked, momentarily surprised to hear an apology from Roy Mustang because that didn't happen every day. "No, it's all right!" And it really was, "I'm just... not used to.. well.." She let her head fall against his chest to hide her blush. That didn't help the redness vanish though because now she realised he smelled rather good, like clean sparks and soap and something she couldn't name but really liked. "Just uh... touch- wherever you- butt -" she stuttered, wishing she'd just shut up.

"More slowly." He got the gist of her words anyway and with a light chuckle agreed softly, his hands slipping down again, this time slowly enough for her to predict where they where going.

She let it happen, curious this time, relaxing when his hands went up and down her body several times, discovering she wanted to jump up and wrap her legs around him when he gave a little upwards push to her buttocks. She knew people did that, but could she just do it?

"Roy...?"

"Get up," he demanded gently, giving her behind the same sort of squeeze again. Edeline happily complied, wrapping her arms around his neck – damn, why hadn't she done that before, it felt so much better now – and jumped up, her legs wrapping around him. Roy swayed a bit from having to readjust his balance but securely wrapped one arm around her, the hand of the other hooking around her flesh leg. The only reason she didn't drop down again immediately, because the moment their bodies connected this close was when she realised that he was right between her legs now.

"Everything all right?" he asked and she marvelled at the fact that their eyes were at the same height now. Those black eyes were attentive and caring but at the same time something hungry, mind clouding was hidden deep in their backs. Roy adjusted her weight again and her breath hitched as the insides of her thighs and a even more sensitive region rubbed against his sides and front before he had her in a more comfortable position.

Edeline could only nod and cling tighter, not wanting to give into the urge to squirm and rub against him again. It didn't matter that this was Roy Mustang and it should feel awkward, the feeling of this heat and closeness was awesome and she wanted more. But Roy didn't do anything more yet. She stared questioningly into his eyes – still fascinated she could do this without having to look up now – silently telling him that really everything was all right and he could go on. Holding her gaze for a moment then starting to nibble at the sensitive lobe of her ear he complied, his hand stroking up and down her thigh where he had only held her knee a second ago. And since she was in a higher position now she had a wonderful view on his strong shoulders and neck as he leaned forward to render her brain useless with those talented lips and tongue moving right behind her ear now. His shoulder was still covered by the t-shirt but the neck...

Edeline leaned down, deciding to try on him what he did to her, after all she was here to learn too. His skin felt rough and smooth at the same time as she pressed a butterfly kiss there and when he didn't protest she became bolder, nuzzling him so he would turn his head and give her more access like he had done to her. He had to stop his administrations to her body and for a moment she was hard pressed to stop her experiment and get him to make her skin tingle again but curiosity won and so she started at his exposed neck, bared to her to return the trust she had placed in him when leaning her head to the side and let him have his way. Butterfly kisses were what she started with, but soon she tried sucking and nibbling, almost biting a bit. His skin tasted salty and clean and after the first few unpractised attempts he mumbled a soft "Go a bit higher"

She moved up and he gave a pleased hum and stretched his neck some more. She smiled a bit, then smirked and became a bit rougher. Roy's hand, still at her leg, tightened and his hum turned into a chuckle. "Fast learner, but that still doesn't mean I will take a hickey from you!" he said playfully and nuzzled her head back to the side again with a low growl before turning her putty in his hands, going for her sensitive automail scar again. It was like playing with a tiger, she thought while pleasure hazed her mind. Ed had awakened the predator she had seen in that bar, she realised. Chase him and he'll chase you. Bossy brigadier general liked to be the one on top and in command.

Well, if she ever ended up in his bed again after this night and had collected enough experience to do so, then she'd put up a good fight.

Now though she didn't mind to just be putty because it felt too damn good and she wanted it all. A sound that made her want to cover her mouth again slipped past her lips and she just stopped herself from squirming. Roy sucked on her collarbone, making her tip her head back and arch against him. He moved, her weight obviously not bothering him apart from the automail that kept dragging him to the side, and she almost yelped in surprise when he gracefully fell back and landed sitting on the bed, Ed placed perfectly in his lap.

"Bend your legs like this, it allows you to move easier," he told her, carefully guiding one of her legs so her shin was on the mattress. She brought her automail leg in the same position and that way would have been kneeling with her bottom on her heels had it not been for his thighs between her legs. This way she was sitting with her hips and upper body flush against his.

"Perfect to get rid of tops, if you ask me." He smirked a bit and while one arm held her in place the hand of the other sneaked up underneath her top. "And these..." his fingers rested on the fastener of her bra, fingertips tapping against it, questioning. Though Edeline was too distracted by something else to answer. She was just realising that she sat right above his manhood. And it was beginning to strain against his boxers. Actually it wasn't beginning anymore. It was straining already.

"And there you got me," Roy said, slightly amused about her bright red face and wide eyes staring down on her own lap covering his. "You know, you shouldn't stare like this with another man, they might get the impression you're afraid of their di-"

"I'm not scared!" she interrupted, annoyed he would even suggest that. "Just- couldn't you have warned me?!"

He stared at her incredulously. "Warned you that I might get hard when I have a woman in my lap and am about to take off the rest of her clothes?! I kind of thought you knew this would happen because it's perfectly normal and necessary because how do you expect penetration to happen with a soft- "

"ARGH JUST SHUT UP, UNCLIP THAT BRA AND GET GOING!" she growled in frustration about having made this so complicated when just a moment ago it felt perfectly fine and hot.

"Are you sure?" his tone was softer now.

"Yes... It was just weird to suddenly realise you're feeling your commanding officer's hard on against you, is all," she mumbled, pressing her eyes against the arm still around his neck.

"Well, I admit it's awkward... but there's nothing we can do about it but ignore it or stop," he said with a light shrug, his hands oddly enough circling on her back in a comforting movement.

Edeline relaxed against him. The straining erection underneath her had softened a bit she realised and she felt a bit guilty about bringing him down like this. She had really ruined the mood now. But she'd get it going again because now with the initial surprise gone she felt that her body was still hot and wanting and she still felt safe with Mustang and if... "Just keep distracting me and make sure I'm too busy marvelling at your actions and it will be fine," she said, determined.

He looked her in the eyes for a moment, contemplating, and then unclipped her bra.

* * *


	4. The Happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the first lemon I ever wrote in all its.. well I hope glory XD

Where he had gone more for the sides of her neck before Roy now paid more attention to her throat and collar bones, distracting her from his hands now moving underneath her top, stroking bare skin. Though she didn't need any distraction from that feeling. It seemed going for the vulnerable neck first had really taken a lot of her fear away, instinctive self-defence mechanisms all soothed because if the predator hadn't ripped out her vulnerable throat when having the chance, then why should he make the effort and try to wound the rest of her?

So Ed savoured the touch without fear this time, taking in a deep breath so her chest stretched, forcing the splayed fingers on her sides to press harder against her. Roy gave a low chuckle, though this time his amusement didn't piss her off because it was a new kind of amusement, a kind that was pleased with her. His hands glided up her sides a bit higher, fingers still splayed, then moved more to her front, thumbs slipping under the loose bra, leaving his hands shortly before cupping her breasts.

It was a strange feeling but Edeline didn't mind it because the warmth, no, _ _heat__ , radiating from his fingers seemed to go right through her, reaching every corner of her being. She was sure even the air in her lungs was affected because her body felt so damn hot. Though it seemed Roy had an idea how to help her cool down because now his hands slipped down again, grabbing the hem of her top and guiding it up along with his hands this time. Cool air hit her skin and she was reminded that she was about to get totally naked soon. Her arms tightened around Roy instinctively, like clinging to him would stop the removing of the top. Which it did because he left the top just rolled up for now, instead his hands started roaming again, stroking her half bare back in an almost massaging way, dipping down to almost slip inside of her panties, but not breaching any fabric barrier until she relaxed again. Still paying attention to her shoulders, collar bones, neck and throat with seemingly random kissing and sucking and gentle biting he then slowly guided her arms away from his neck. She expected him to lift them over her head so he could slide off the top, but instead he guided her hands down to the hem of his own shirt, closing her fingers around it, giving her the opportunity to expose him before she was exposed. Sure, a man removing his shirt was different from a woman removing her shirt but she understood the gesture telling her that he wasn't only asking for trust but giving it too, leaving them at a much more equal level despite him being the teacher. And Ed appreciated it because she hated not being taken as an equal, hated it when people told her she was too young, too _ _small,__ too whatever else was supposed to make her incapable of doing things she could do very well.

Carefully she lifted his t-shirt and pulled it up over his head, exposing that solid chest she had been pulled into earlier to her eyes. And while she wanted to run away whenever Alex Louis Armstrong ripped off his shirt she now discovered she wouldn't really mind if Mustang developed that habit. Just the right amount of muscle underneath aristocratically pale skin, decorated with small scars every here and there but otherwise flawless. Even the big scar at his side, a pale pink patch with ragged edges, couldn't ruin the view. Ed would even say the scar made it better because while she didn't have a scar fetish or wanted people to get hurt so much, it still put her mind at ease that Roy could understand her that way, that he really wasn't appalled by the scar on her own side, leftover from Bascool. What was left on her side wasn't standing out as much as the traces on his body, but it was still there.

Roy seemed completely at ease with her staring, either he was used to it from other partners or his ego was just too big to be fazed. He just allowed her a good view before leaning in to continue his administrations to her body, Ed now actively aware that he really wasn't avoiding her scar and realising that while her automail scar was so sensitive about being touched the Bascool scar just felt like every other piece of skin. So the last reason for her to be afraid of taking off her top dissolved and she lifted her arms, leaving him to catch the drift and take off the clothing in a fluent, practised movement.

Since she had stared at him Edeline couldn't really be uncomfortable with Roy taking a good look at her too, though he took less time for an appreciating glance, choosing to caress the newly on show skin with his lips rather than his eyes. He kissed down from her collar bones, wandering between her breasts, one hand at her back the other at he same time moving up and under the bra still loosely on her body and she gasped when he pinched a nipple. Ed couldn't even bring herself to be angry when he smirked against her skin because he did it again, the other side this time, leaving the flesh nubs hard and tingling. She leaned forward on instinct, pressing herself against him, again becoming aware of the hard on she was sitting above, standing at full attention and only separated from the now rather wet place between her legs by thin fabric.

And this time no amount of awkwardness could ruin that feeling because Roy was still playing with her breasts and nipples while at the same time his mouth was busy electrifying her skin, making her tingle and shiver all over. She couldn't hold back a gasp turning moan and he finally took off the bra, threw it to who knows where carelessly and with his eyes still fixed on her in a way that made that feeling of pride and being wanted come up again. And __god__ , did it feel good! It was like Roy had stripped all her insecurities about her body away along with the clothes and now she was here, heat swirling through her body, burning her up, yet she was still not able to pull away from that other hot body to cool down, at the contrary, she revelled in that heat radiating from the both of them, mingling between them like their bodies would mingle soon, become one.

There was no shirt for her to grab any more so her fingers met his skin, hot, smooth skin stretched over firm muscles. She pulled back in stupid surprise first but then her fingers slid up his sides, feeling the different texture, the injured side ever so slightly rougher, before her arms wrapped around his shoulders, his neck again, pulling him in because she wanted to be closer, closer, __closer__ _._

Roy gasped and the sound sent a shiver through her but before she could understand the connection between her pressing her hips down against him and him uttering that delicious sound, he spoke, kissing the side of her jaw between every other word.

"We can- "a kiss "- get under the - " another one " -blankets, or stay above-" a gentle bite "-it's your choice." his tongue flicked against the shell of her ear.

"Under," she managed between two fast intakes of breath, she didn't want to lose any of the heat she felt, wanted the blankets to keep the moment safe. He nodded against her shoulder and reaching behind him pulled up the sheets. In a fluent movement he let himself fall backwards, pulling her with him, on top of him, then turned them around so they rolled under the blanket, him above her again.

Edeline thought she might feel uncomfortable with him looming above her but he kept low anyway, supporting his weight on his elbows so he wouldn't crush her but still close enough for them to be chest to chest, enough for his hips to settle between her legs so she could become accustomed to the position. She marvelled at how that strong, heavy body above her could be moved so carefully that she felt all the closeness but barely any of the weight that all these muscles made up. But Roy managed that and so she could focus on other things instead. Like the hardness pressed against her lower stomach or the lips moving across her skin, always slowly enough so she could protest, but still fast enough that she didn't feel mocked for her uncertainty about how to react to what. But at the moment there seemed to be only one fitting reaction anyway and that was to arch her back and press up against Roy.

He hummed in appreciation and slipped an arm underneath her arched back, lifting her off the mattress as he pulled her close, rolling them on the side so he could get out from between her legs without losing closeness. Then, carefully pushing her legs back together, he hooked his thumbs into her panties, giving one questioning tug before stopping, waiting for her hands to join his in pulling the garment down a good way before Ed kicked it of, thankful that Roy still seemed to be very busy with kissing her upper body, thankful that the sight of a completely naked woman wasn't so new to him that he would stare at her, especially now when she suddenly felt so laid bare in a way that had nothing to do with her state of undressing.

One hand soothingly stroked the outside of her thigh, his gaze only sweeping down for a short moment of appreciation once, though as Ed now realised, feeling stupid, he couldn't see much with the blanket above them anyway.

Though he seemed to want to change that because he crawled backwards a bit, under the blanket. "Remember we can stop any time you want to," he told her though before his head vanished under the light blue, silken sheet. The next moment she could feel him carefully place his lips at the scar where her automail leg connected to her flesh thigh. She flinched a bit in surprise but then forced herself to relax because that scar seemed to be just like the one left by the metal arm; very sensitive. So she stifled a pleased sound when the kisses moved to the inside of the thigh and then her breath quickened as Roy moved up. Ed's eyes widened at the hot, tickling feeling crawling higher and higher while Mustang slipped back to his place between her legs. And then he placed one kiss just above her most intimate place, but not stopping there he moved up higher still. Under her wide eyed but lust filled gaze he emerged from under the blanket again and steadily kissed his way up, settling his hips between her thighs again. Lifting his head from kissing her collarbone he smirked.

"There, I've seen it all, no reason for you to be ashamed or afraid anymore."

His smirk seemed so normal and infuriating, but she could see a minuscule difference that despite being so small changed the whole smirk. She didn't know what exactly it was but the expression looked fond and caring now, not smug and annoying like usual.

And so Edeline slowly nodded. He was right. And she was lying naked in his bed, hot and wet. And there was nothing left that could convince her not to do this. Because she trusted him. All his actions so far had only proved he deserved that trust.

Swallowing she reached for the waistband of his boxers. He lifted his hips from their resting position flush against hers and she pulled the garments down until he could kick them off. Ed took a deep breath and then there was nothing left to separate them. She lay there, hands fisting the bed sheets, breathing fast, not sure what would happen now. Would he just thrust forward and... _enter_?

But all she felt was his bare skin against hers and a calming, almost loving kiss to the tip of her nose, just enough of an unexpected action to get her out of her slightly frozen state.

"Ready?" he asked, dark eyes searching hers.

"Yes." She nodded, trying to relax.

Though the impact she braced herself for didn't come. Instead he did something else that was new as well. Leaning down his mouth found her nipples, the hot, talented tongue and lips treating them even better than his fingers had. She started panting when she realised one of his hands slipped down, stroking the sensitive inside of her thighs while he still drove her crazy with the attention to her breasts, switching between the right and the left nipple, softly tugging with his teeth by now.

She clasped her hands over her mouth as his hand stroked down the half metal thigh, making the scar tingle while at the same time he licked a hot trail across her skin when switching to the right, hard flesh nub again.

"Don't keep it in, most men appreciate a bit of noise telling them they're doing something right."

How could he be so damn casual about uttering that wanton whimpering noise that had wanted to escape he-

"Ah!" Just when she had taken her hands away from her mouth one of his fingers had slipped into her, making the sound come out after all. "Wha-?!"

"Just making the final intrusion easier on you."

She might have answered but his fingers were damn talented after all, his thumb stroking the sensitive bundle of nerves, leaving no room for uncomfortable feelings as his pointer finger mov- his pointer finger __and__ his middle finger now moved inside, stretching a bit. She couldn't help it, she moaned. And almost whimpered when the fingers drew back then. Though her disappointment didn't live long because Roy was scooting back a bit, finally lining up the hardness she had only felt pressing against her lower stomach up until now.

Edeline was panting, though she tried to calm her breath, tried to get ready. But something was confusing her. Roy had stopped and looked at her with one raised eyebrow, something he usually did when she was doing something stupid. But what was she doing wrong, what was she supposed to do, what, just _what_ did he want?

"Ed. You said you know the theory, right?"

She nodded, still confused, her mind pleasure hazed, wanting only- wanting _ _all__ now damn it!

"So you do know you can get pregnant from this even if it's your first time?"

She nodded again, still not getting what she was doing wrong.

"So what did you forget to remind the horny guy above you to do?"

Did he really expect her to be able to think after turning her so putty?

"Use a condom Ed!" Roy said with a facepalm. A blush slammed up into Ed's face as the man moved to reach for the bedside drawer, fishing out a rectangular package, still scolding her. "I might usually be too paranoid to forget but even I can act stupid. Same goes for other guys. So you need to think too, got it?"

Still beet red in embarrassment Ed nodded. "Got it."

"Good."

She watched, still flustered and embarrassed, as he pulled over the condom. How could having his fingers inside her feel so right but this now was so damn awkward?! Well, at least she now had the chance to take a good look at him. Though that probably wasn't a good idea because Mustang's ego was definitely no compensation for his anatomy. It was a ridiculous thought that _ _it__ wouldn't fit in, the damn womanizer wouldn't get that much action if it didn't work out, but still... Roy Mustang had definitely more than enough to prove he was a man and Ed thought about asking him to introduce another finger first before she'd let him anywhere near her. So when the raven haired man settled back between her legs she was rather nervous again.

"Sorry for the mood killer but I'd rather not knock you up," he said with an apologetic grin, nuzzling her neck a bit. And then the grin turned predatory. "Let me make it up to you..."

The drop of his voice alone had her forget the awkwardness again. Low, deep and sultry. He dove down and used every sensitive spot he had found on her until now, licking and kissing a hot trail down her body and up again, hands roaming, stroking between her legs until she involuntarily parted them even wider, arching up, breathing faster and harder. She hadn't even realised she had thrown her head back until he kissed the underside of her jaw, before moving down, kissing his way to between her collarbones and she new he was lining up now.

His blunt tip nudged her. She shuddered in anticipation. He asked permission, one husky word.

"Ed?"

"Yes."

There was a feeling like something was breached, accompanied with a twinge of pain and even though it was nothing compared to other things she had gone through she winced. Roy stopped immediately but she shook her head and breathed "Keep going" because really, that wince was more surprise than anything else and now that she had started she wanted to finish it. And so, still leaving her a second to brace herself, he filled her out completely.

"That's all of it... that's all of it," he then assured her tense form and there was something breathless in his voice now that made the heat pool between her legs, made all the discomfort vanish and instead something new bloomed in her chest that made her want to pull him even closer even though it was impossible because their bodies already were as close as could be, flush against each other, he inside her, she around him. He was kissing her skin almost like he was apologising for the brief pain that really wasn't his fault and she marvelled at the difference between this tender man and the soldier who mocked her all day long in the office.

She expected him to start thrusting, he was used to partners he could start moving with almost immediately, the breathless voice had told as much, yet he held still, allowing her body to fully adjust to the unfamiliar intrusion and when she squirmed a bit to see if she could take movement now he buried his face in her shoulder, uttering a choked, "Damn you're tight," smothering her question if that was a bad thing with the hungry note in his voice. And her fingers twitched once more, just wanting to touch and pull close, tell him it was okay, she was okay, he could move!

His hot breath shuddered against her shoulder, she opened her mouth to speak an "okay" but no sound came out because he propped himself up again, looking her in the eye. His bangs were tickling her forehead, their noses barely a centimetre apart, his breath ghosting over her lips. He looked like he too had been about to say something, probably ask the question she had been about to answer, but his silver tongue seemed to have turned to lead because no sound came out. They both had stopped breathing, but Roy slowly took in some air now, she could feel his chest widen against hers and the heat and want that was crackling between them now seemed so tangible she thought the next touch would cause real sparks to spring. She looked into those dark, _ _dark__ eyes, pupils dilated so much they only left a small rim of the actual midnight blue that you could only see this close, and she dimly asked herself if her pupils were just as wide, if she had the same faint blush painting her cheeks, if her lips looked so kissable too.

She must have leaned up because suddenly their noses were touching and the next thing Edeline knew he was meeting her half way, soft mouth descending on hers, coaxing her lips apart as she closed her eyes, gave in to that talented tongue sweeping over her bottom lip, proving that it had definitely not turned to lead but was still hot and slick and oh so flexible. Her moan was swallowed by him and she opened her mouth wider, welcoming the new experience, welcoming him to show her how to play this new game and he did. Tongue moving slowly, languidly teaching her the dance until she could fight back, until she grew bold enough to try and get past his lips.

Only then did he remind her he was still intruding into another wet cavern of hers, pulling his hips away and pushing back in slowly once. She gasped for the air that had gotten scarce in their heated kiss, because the movement felt strange yet she could feel the first traces of pleasure. Her breathing sped up then and she looked at Roy above her, her stubborn spirit wanting to turn them around and get on top for a moment no matter that she had no clue how to move, but the view of his skin glistening ever so slightly from the same thin layer of sweat that covered her own body, those cheeks dusted with light pink, those eyes glazed with pleasure yet still so very attentive, taking her in, making sure she was all right before he moved again, that openly caring expression... She was sure he could have fucked her into the mattress without ever dropping a single mask but he chose to show he was just as vulnerable, just as affected, just as human as she was and it left nothing in her that wanted to fight him. Her soul finally understood that he was above her to guide her, not to suppress her.

Roy blinked when she smiled but didn't question, just leaned down again, though she would swear that she saw the same understanding smile grace his lips just before they touched hers again. She lifted her arms, unsure where to place them but wanting to feel and suddenly he guided her hands to his back, one after the other and she splayed her fingers, feeling the muscles underneath the skin move as he gave another thrust. A choked curse left her lips and she gripped tighter, grateful his back was strong and her nails were short though she might leave some involuntary little bruises anyway. Edeline let her hands roam like he had done to her, discovering that while his scarred side wasn't any more sensitive than the healthy one and he didn't react as intensively about his nipples as she did when he touched hers, he was very sensitive to her nails raking gently down his back. Roy gasped, his hips twitched and he delivered another thrust, making her dig in her fingers to the left and right of his spine, causing him to barely stifle a pleasure filled sound.

He latched onto her automail scar, nibbling and biting, making her writhe from the good feeling as he thrust again, this time following with another thrust faster, settling for a slow steady rhythm and Edeline moaned softly. She pulled him down to her mouth for another kiss and he swallowed the other wanton sounds about to escape her willingly, stealing her breath because _ _damn__ the oxygen didn't seem worth pulling away from that sensation. But he forced her to breathe, making her throw her head back and gasp in air as he ever so slightly changed the angle of his thrusts until it seemed that every sensitive nerve between her legs was touched, stroked, rubbed as his body moved against, inside hers. Every last bit of strangeness was gone and her breathing sped up even more as she revelled in that new pleasure. Roy picked up speed and Edeline's legs wrapped around him, pulling him in as close as possible and only letting him pull back because it was necessary for more.

But that wasn't enough, her hips bucked, wanting to move too. She stiffened, insecurity washing over her until Roy whispered a husky, "Just trust your instincts," into her ear before sucking at the sensitive lobe. Taking a deep breath she faced her biggest fear; not being able to follow the rhythm.

The first time their hips collided awkwardly, but Roy just slowed down and demanded, "Again," the word coming with hot breath tickling her skin, spurring her on and she tried once more. Her mind drifted back to the evening in the bar, Roy and that woman on the dance floor, every move perfect, coaxing the other, answering them, meeting their movement half way...

Roy gasped and and she could feel him grin against her neck as she met his thrust the right way this time, having finally understood that this wasn't about dominance and following the rhythm one person set but finding the right rhythm for both of them, meeting the other half way and welcoming them.

Roy congratulated, rewarded her with a mind blowing kiss, mind blowing because now they were in perfect harmony, their bodies sliding against each other, with each other, just the right way, sensation doubling now that she was not only taking but also giving.

Had she had the breath Edeline would have laughed in relief but there was no air in her lungs; just how could Roy kiss that long without suffocating? She chose not to think, chose just to enjoy, to feel as together they sped up, coaxing the other, deeper, faster, __more.__

One arm was around Roy's shoulders, fingers buried in the hair at the base of his head, something he seemed to like just as much as her other hand on his back, gripping tight. His arms had slipped underneath her arched back, elbows still on the mattress to support his weight but one hand tangled in her golden locks, the other splayed between her shoulder blades, keeping her close. Their kissing was becoming shorter now, the need for air in between increasing and Edeline could feel something building up inside her, a hot coil in her stomach that made her toes want to curl up in pleasure overload. She raked her fingers down his back, gripped his hair tight, and arched up against him as much as she could. He growled something akin to a moan and complied to her urging to speed up movement one last time, thrusting deep but fast he made her nerves tingle even more until she thought she couldn't take it anymore. She opened her mouth to warn him, of what she didn't even know, but all she managed was a breathless cry of his name before her body stiffened, toes curling, hands gripping tight, head pressed into his shoulder before she threw it back and her body arched up against his one last time in completion.

White dots marked her vision and her brain stopped working, overloaded from the pleasure that uncoiled in her, exploded and filled every corner of her. She tightened around Roy and could feel him thrust a few last times, _ _one, two, three,__ and his body shuddered as he buried himself inside of her, pressing her close to him, a choked sound falling from his lips as he reached climax as well and filled her with more heat. She dimly wished the condom wasn't there so the heat could spread around but even as it was another shudder raised through her, her orgasm offering another wave of pleasure.

Roy managed to pull out and collapse onto the mattress to her right instead of going down on top of her and she was dimly grateful because she was still panting hard, feeling like she would have suffocated with his full weight on top of her. He calmed down faster than she did but she didn't feel too miserable because she knew she wouldn't be able to give him the best orgasm of his life that left him incoherent for an hour when she was just losing her virginity, and he probably knew too because he was grinning at her boneless self. She grinned back, really tired now, still a few white dots in her vision and her mind in a haze because for __her__ that had been the best orgasm of her life so far, nothing she had ever tried on her own could compare to what had just happened. She allowed herself to close her eyes for a moment, revelling in being so sated and then, feeling distinctly stupid for wishing the condom away but otherwise as relaxed and happy as can be, she fell asleep.


	5. The Morning After

Edeline woke up feeling warm, sated, comfortable and safe. She didn't open her eyes yet, choosing instead to revel in that perfect combination of feelings for as long as possible. So with a content sigh she snuggled up closer to the main source of this comfort, feeling the secure embrace around her tighten. Wait. Embrace?

Sure enough, two strong arms held her close, her own arms right above them to keep them in place and show she appreciated them. The owner of these arms was lying behind her and her body moulded perfectly into his, even more so since she had purposefully snuggled even closer. Well, that was another first for her, though not one she had expected to happen. She was lying spoon. With Roy Mustang. And she was the _little_ spoon. Damn.

Though otherwise she couldn't say she disliked it. Actually she liked waking up being held like this very much. She just couldn't explain how she had ended up like this with Mustang. Sure, the decision to cuddle like this had probably been something subconscious in his sleep on his part so she had no problem with the explanation for the position. The thing that confused her was that she was still in his bed. She had expected to go home afterwards or maybe, only maybe, sleep on the couch. But never did she think she'd be allowed to stay in his bed, even if she fell asleep there. Mustang wasn't known for staying overnight after having fun with his dates though since this was his house and it was logical that he stayed there she had expected him to wake her up and if that didn't work (Ed was a stubbornly heavy sleeper and with the way she more or less passed out yesterday it would have been a lot of work to rouse her again) sleep on the couch himself and lecture her in the morning.

Though obviously the man had decided to ignore her presence and sleep in his own bed with her there. Why? Well, maybe he had just been tired himself and was too lazy to get her to go sleep somewhere else. Though he hadn't seemed that done in when she had grinned at him before falling asleep.

Edeline decided to ask him once he woke up. Though should she wait until he woke up on his own or should she wake him now? Carefully so as not to wake him just yet she turned around a bit so she could see his face. Black hair was tousled in a very sexy post-coital way she had to admit, his dark lashes fanned against his cheeks as he slept, looking peaceful and content. She had never seen that look on his face before. She dimly questioned herself if _anyone_ had ever seen that look before. Mustang didn't usually stay overnight with his dates, she didn't know if he ever had a committed relationship, when he fell asleep on his paperwork he just looked tired, in military academy she imagined he had only looked tired as well if his room mates had bothered to look and weren't too tired from training themselves and as far as she knew he had lost his parents young and grew up with an aunt who worked at night.

So Ed felt strangely warm and honoured that she got to see this almost childish expression on the brigadier-general's face. She hadn't realised she had reached out until she brushed her fingers over the side of his face, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. And startling him awake.

The next thing she knew she was lying on her stomach, both arms bend on her back, Mustang straddling her back to keep her down. Instinctively she struggled but she didn't have to fight hard because after only a few seconds he let go of her and climbed off. Sitting cross legged on the mattress, he watched her sit up too while sheepishly scratching at his neck. "Sorry, not used to waking up with company..." he apologised.

"Then why did you choose to sleep with me?" she grumbled, sitting up as well and snatching a blanket to keep the cool morning air away from her still sleep warm body.

He looked confused. "Uh, because you asked me to?"

"What? No, no I didn't mean _ _that__ _!_ I mean really sleep, no action, just lying around while the body collects energy, just napping, sharing a bed without doing anything, just-"

"Okay, I get it, I get it!" he interrupted her red faced rambling.

Unlike her he was wearing underwear again so if he had been conscious enough to pull on a pair of boxers then he couldn't have just dropped off with her. "So why didn't you just kick me out or deposed one of us on the couch?"

Roy shrugged, distantly embarrassed. "I just figured I'd be an asshole to let you wake up alone after your first night."

"Oh." Ed blinked, surprised. Waking up sated but alone and without the additional warmth of someone else would have indeed ruined a bit of the post-coital feeling, though she had expected it. She felt a small smile and a bit of pink adorn her face. "Thanks. You didn't have to do that."

"Don't worry about it, it wasn't that bad," he answered, looking away and trying to comb his hair with his fingers.

And Edeline couldn't help but smirk. "So the great Roy Mustang likes to cuddle, eh?"

"Cuddle?!" He blinked at her.

"We were lying spoon when I woke up."

Now it was him who uttered a surprised, "Oh." Stopping the futile attempt to tame his hair he continued with a sheepish, "I kind of didn't get that when I woke up and was... rather startled."

She laughed and he glared for a while. Then Roy asked, "So... how do you feel?"

Edeline stopped chuckling and contemplated that. How did she feel? "Uhm a bit... sticky and sore but... I guess you... full filled all expectations so... very good actually." She blushed hard and contemplated hiding underneath the blanket. Only sheer Elric-stubbornness and pride stopped her from doing so.

She expected him to smirk at the compliment but he only nodded, content. "Uhm, I don't really know what to do about the... soreness but for the stickiness you can use my shower. I don't have any women's stuff but you can use my shampoo if you can take smelling like it until you get home, otherwise there should be some soap that works for every one..." he offered

Edeline nodded, grateful. "Thanks. Uhm where..."

"That door." He pointed at it. "There are towels in the cabinet underneath the sink."

"Okay, thanks..."

Damn this was ridiculous. He had been all over her, _inside_ her, last night, she had cuddled with him naked only five minutes ago and now she was afraid to drop the blanket and walk over to the bathroom adjoined to the bedroom. Well, maybe that was a good thing, they weren't supposed to be at ease after all, they were supposed to go back to their normal relationship after this but it came really unhandy now. Luckily he yawned and said, "I'll go make some coffee then," before getting up and leaving the room.

Ed quickly slipped into the bathroom. Even though she had been at more dorm rooms, hotel rooms and other strange places than she had been at an actual home she still felt strange to snatch one of her commanding officer's towels, place it in reachable distance and then hop into his shower. Though the strangeness vanished when she washed herself with his soap and shampoo, the smell and the water running down her body reminding her of all the touches she had received last night and a pleasant, tingling and very content feeling settled in her chest. She had done it. She had lost her virginity. And to the right person, because she didn't regret a single moment of the night.

So she smiled when she climbed out of the tub and dried off, finding her clothes neatly folded next to the door. Grinning she wondered where he had found the bra he had thrown god knows where again, while she dressed and then walked happily into the kitchen.

He smirked at her content post-coital beam and excused himself to go take a shower as well, leaving her with a coffee for now. Maybe that should have been her clue to leave but she waited until he was back, fully dressed now. Only then did she stand to leave but turned one last time.

"Thank you," she said sincerely. "For doing this like you did."

And Mustang smiled. "You're Welcome." He nudged her with the report she had almost forgotten, smile turning smirk. "Don't forget to look all pissed until you're home, you didn't scream my name very loudly but people might still get suspicious if you leave here beaming like you just found out you finally grew a bit taller."

After that comment he really didn't need to worry about her looking pissed.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL SHE COULDN'T SCREAM LOUD ENOUGH TO BE UNDERSTOOD BY AN ANT YOU BASTARD?!"

And that was how Edeline Elric could be seen stomping away from her commanding officers house, this time purposefully not caring about the volume of her steps and ranting to herself about insufferable brigadier-generals who shouldn't be so picky about reports. And everyone who saw and heard Mustang laughing simply believed the man congratulated himself to making his subordinate's plan of annoying him backfire by having her work on her papers longer than she could take. After all the only physical contact Fullmetal and Flame would ever indulge in was a punch to the face, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was my first fem!EdxRoy story and my first lemon. Hope you liked it.  
> *shakes her review-can and asks for an opinion* ;-P


End file.
